


Not Like My Mother

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother's Day fanfic, Pregnancy, i don't really know how to tag this, uh oh a little angst, uncle saeyoung to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: MC announces she's pregnant! But oh no! Saeran wasn't ready!A fanfic written exclusively for Mother's Day.Happy Mother's Day everyone!
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Not Like My Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.. not late am I?
> 
> My Tumblr is Mintyyeye, feel free to check it out for memes, some art, and possible updates on my writing!

“You’re pregnant.” 

Saeran had not expected his words to come out that coldly, nor did he expect the worried look on MC’s face when they had escaped his mouth. 

She had walked up to him with such a bright expression, one full of energy that he hadn’t seen in a while. It didn’t take her long for her to tell him what had happened, but when she did, it felt like the world had stopped around him. Like it had frozen in place, the clock not moving, the air silent and uncomfortable.

He felt a lump grow at the back of his throat. He could feel a pit in his stomach, one that grew the longer the words had replayed in his head. He had frowned, and repeated what she had said to him, a silent question for confirmation. But his words had come out cold, not questioningly. And it hurt his heart to see that bright spirit of hers fade a little with his unexpected reaction.

When she nodded, he couldn’t stop his mind from projecting pictures of his mother, pictures of her actions towards him. The insults, the angry yelling whenever he made noise, the pain he felt after Saeyoung had disappeared. The fevers where only Saeyoung was there to care for him, the hours spent hiding in fear and crying silently. 

The rope tied to his ankle, keeping him from escaping.

There was a tightness to his chest, causing him to struggle with breathing just slightly. His breaths felt shorter and more choppy, which caused MC’s worried gaze to grow more. His gaze was lost in space, not focusing on one thing in the room around them. It was a blank stare, almost emotionless as he lost himself in those memories.

MC had to grab his hand and squeeze it for him to come back into reality, where she looked at him with a concerned gaze that caused him to feel guilty. Looking at her face, the tightness in his chest grew and persisted, no matter how much he tried to wish it away.

“I.. I need to go. I’m sorry.” Was all he said, waiting for her to let go of his hand.

“Sorry.” MC had responded, nodding to herself a little before letting go of the hand she held. Her tone had sounded sad, quieter than what it had been when she walked up to him with the news. 

Saeran felt his heart tighten just a little, the guilt of causing her to look like that eating at him quickly. He couldn’t stay.

His legs were shaking a little, his hands trembling and unstable as he struggled slightly to get the door open. He could feel MC’s eyes on his back, staring him down until he rushed into the room and closed the door behind him. He closed it slowly, not wanting the door to slam and cause more noise than needed.

He wasted no time sitting on his bed, the bed they shared, and curling into himself a little. His forehead rested against his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. Holding them there was hard, the white collared shirt he wore often restricting his movement ever so slightly, the black dress pants no better.

“There’s no way.. We were so careful.” Saeran had muttered to himself, fighting off the urge to cry.

He wanted to deny it, more images of his mother coming into his mind faster than he could handle it. But he knew MC wouldn’t lie to him, she wouldn’t want to hurt him like this. He knew, even while his split personalities were more active, she’d never try to hurt them, but instead help them.

Even while he had hurt her as his far angrier personality, she had still tried to help him. He wasn’t a lost cause to her, and she didn’t submit to him either. She kept fighting, no matter what he did.

But his insults were the same his mother used on him.

His breathing became quicker and harder to control, a few tears had slipped down his cheek and dampened his pants. He remembered back to his therapy lessons, to take deep breaths, but even now he struggled. He just couldn’t stop his mind from running rampant.

The door opened, and he almost immediately wanted to look straight into MC’s eyes and hold her close, apologize for everything he had done to her. But it wasn’t MC.

“You know, I saw what happened. Could’ve gone better.” The familiar voice had filled the silence of the room. 

Saeran had almost wanted to look up at him and argue back, but the feeling of someone else in the room had stopped him.

“Real funny, Saeyoung.” His voice had cracked a bit.

“You were crying, huh. You were so silent I couldn’t hear it.” Saeyoung had commented, causing Saeran to flinch away a little.

Even as he grew up, the fear of getting caught for crying and making noise had never left his system. 

“What do you want?” Saeran had looked up to his brother, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

Saeyoung had walked closer to the younger twin, placing himself in front of the bed and sitting down. The bed had dipped where Saeyoung had sat, causing Saeran to slightly shift in where he was sitting so he wouldn’t lean on Saeyoung. Just staring into the older twin’s golden eyes, the white haired boy could see how the cogs were turning in his mind, thinking of what to say. Saeran had only returned the gaze.

“You’re anxious, and I’ve come to ease those worries a little.” Saeyoung’s gaze was serious, which left Saeran with an unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

Just being able to talk with Saeyoung had distracted his mind from his mother. He was finally able to breathe, taking a few deep breaths in before trying to respond. 

“Well? How do you plan to do that, Hyung?” Saeyoung had looked down for a minute after hearing the nickname.

It was the nickname Saeran had given him when they were younger. 

“You’re not like her, you know? You don’t have to worry about being like her.” Saeyoung had looked up to Saeran again, staring at him straight in the eyes, so that Saeran could tell he was being honest.

“How do you know that? I could be just like her and you wouldn’t know.” Saeran kept thinking back to the time he shared with MC in Mint Eye.

Insulting her, starving her. Everything he used against her was towards himself, but everything that had been done was things his mother had done to him. 

“I know you aren’t like her, because you’re kind, Saeran. Are you ignoring all of the positive things you’ve done with MC? Were those all for nothing?” Saeyoung had persisted, and as the words replayed in Saeran’s mind, so did the memories.

The two of them had escaped Mint Eye together. They had found Saeyoung and took care of him, Saeran went to therapy. So much had happened with the two of them, and all he could think about was the past. The past he regretted, the past he loathed to remember.

“No.. I cherish each day I have with her…” Saeran had wiped away the remainder of his tears.

Thinking about MC’s smile, her laugh, the peaceful expression on her face while she slept, it all had made him feel at peace a little more. 

But now there was a child in the equation, and he didn’t know what to do.

“But a kid… what if I’m not a good parent? What if I do something wrong?” Saeran had kept asking himself the questions, but Saeyoung always had an answer.

“Saeran, I can promise you MC will help you. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Saeyoung reassured, moving a bit closer to Saeran.

Saeran had tensed up slightly as he felt a hand rubbing his back. Up and down, up and down in a comforting motion. Saeran had allowed his body to relax again, muttering something to himself before nodding slightly. Saeyoung almost couldn’t see it, but it was all the confirmation he needed.

“You’ll do it?” Saeyoung had asked, waiting for the final say from Saeran.

“..Yes. I’ll try.” Saeran had confirmed, causing Saeyoung to bubble back into his more playful self.

“Aww, my baby brother’s gonna be a daddy~” Saeyoung cooed, causing Saeran to look away in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

“Don’t ever say that again, please.” Saeran requested, to which Saeyoung half-heartedly nodded in agreement. 

“Well come on, we should tell MC. I wouldn’t want her waiting for much longer!” Saeyoung had said to Saeran excitedly, before leaving Saeran alone in the room again, the door closing behind the older twin.

Everything had felt like it came too fast, but he needed to accept it. MC had looked so happy announcing it to him, and he wanted to feel that happiness too. He wanted to have the same bright smile she had, the same excitement at having a kid to raise and take care of, but his guilt and anxiety loomed over him. 

He followed shortly after, standing up and away from the bed he’s spent hours sitting on. His legs had felt weak under him, causing him to nearly fall over as he struggled to walk towards the door. The pit in his stomach and the lump in his throat remained, but he fought back as he opened the door and walked towards the living room of the bunker.

There she was, sitting on the couch next to Saeyoung and watching TV. It was another rom-com movie she always loved watching, a story about a woman trying to marry a rich heir to a popular company. He averted his gaze away from the TV and focused on MC, staring at her until she had noticed and patted a spot on the couch next to her.

He sat down and looked at the TV again, finding the movie a lot more interesting than anything he had to see. But MC was one step ahead of him.

“Saeyoung had said you had something to tell me, what was it?” MC had asked innocently, but Saeran had a gut feeling that Saeyoung had already told her.

He turned to face her again, giving a quick glare towards Saeyoung who had only smiled and shrugged it off. He wondered if Saeyoung would leave them be, but all the redhead did was look back towards the movie that played in the background. He took a deep breath, looking at her with just the slightest bit of fear.

“I’d like to have the child with you.. If that’s okay. But you’d have to promise to help me.” Saeran had confessed quietly, almost enough that she couldn’t hear him over the TV. But MC had heard every word.

She didn’t respond, instead wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her, enveloping him in a hug. He spent a minute trying to process what she had just done, before wrapping his arms around her in return, holding her close. Everything else around them had seemed to just fade away, Saeran’s only focus being MC. The TV had seemed to fall silent as he lost himself to the moment, no longer paying attention to the world around him.

“Of course I’d help you, dear. We’ll go into this together, okay?” She had finally responded, whispering to him calmly.

He nodded into her shoulder, allowing his own shoulders to slump as most of his worries and anxiety left. MC took the time to rub small circles in his back, similar to how Saeyoung rubbed it earlier. He clinged onto MC tighter, taking in her familiar scent and allowing her presence to calm his nerves down further.

“Thank you for everything, angel.” He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

There were peaceful times like this which he wished would never end. Each second spent with her felt like a dream, one he never wanted to end.


End file.
